Third Party
by silver drip
Summary: After many years of marriage Edward brings up the subject of a threesome. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

**I thought about this one-shot when I was reading ****Dream At Tempo 119 by cascade88.**

**Important****: Set after Bella is changed has been married for twelve years and is now living away from the family with Edward.**

Edward glanced sideways at Bella for the eighth time that night.

Bella squirmed beside him on the bed self consciously. He peeked at her again and Bella finally asked what was on his mind.

"Nothing." He said rather shyly and pretended to read his book. Bella shook her head slightly and laid down snuggling up to Edward with her eyes closed. He glanced down at her again and Bella felt his eyes on her.

"Edward, what is it?" She asked without opening her eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck not looking at her. "Spit it out." Looking back at her he answered.

"Have you ever thought about-" He bit his tongue. "Never mind." Edward hid behind his book. Bella took a deep breath and sat up leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Have I ever thought about what?" She gently pulled away his book, but he still didn't answer. "If you don't tell me, I'll make you." Bella said half jokingly referring to her gift to make any one tell her the truth.

After another moment of silence Edward finally blurted out speedily: "Have you ever thought about a threesome." Bella's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"That's quite a question." She mumbled to herself. Edward shifted in the bed waiting for her to say more.

"Well have you?" He asked. Bella bit her lip still not answering.

"Yeah a long time ago I did, when I first met you. Why do you ask?" It was obvious why he asked but Bella still had to inquire.

Edward ignored her question and asked one of his own. "When you did think of a threesome, who was in it?"

"Who would be in yours?" Bella turned the question back around on him a plan starting to form in her head.

"I asked you first." Edward said cunningly. Bella shrugged, slightly annoyed.

"You, me, and I never really thought about who the third person would be. How about you? Who did you picture in your threesome?" Bella slid her hand down his arm unconsciously knowing that he would name her as one of the three people.

"Well, you of course, me, and I never put any thought into the third person either. It would have to be a vampire though obviously. . ." His voice seemed to travel off.

"If you had to pick someone who would it be?" Bella figured he probable had someone in mind.

He hesitated before answering. "Someone from inside the family, I don't trust rouge vampires and I know you don't like anyone from the Denali clan." Bella was glad that he remembered that she didn't like the way the Denali clan girls looked at her Edward.

"Who from our family would you want to have a threesome with?" She said teasingly.

"I don't know. . ."

"Come on Edward. Who is it? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie-" Bella was enjoying herself more and more.

"No definitely not Rosalie." He said in a strict voice. "Definitely not Rosalie." He looked like he was about to gag when he said Rosalie's name.

"Well you obviously have someone in mind. I bet its Alice. She seems energetic. Like she would have a lot of stamina, if you know what I mean. Just like a little energizer bunny." Edward looked embarrassed but then a devilish look replaced it. He would play her game.

"She does seem like she could go at it for days, but what I heard from Jasper's thought is that sometimes right in the middle of sex she goes into visions. It really annoys him." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then it has to be Emmett. He looks big." Bella said waiting for Edward to take the bait.

"What am I not big enough for you?" He asked offended.

"Oh no Edward, you're adequate." Bella had to fight the smile that was trying to appear on her face when she saw his reaction.

"Adequate? Just adequate?" Bella didn't respond. "Anyways Emmett is not as big as you think." He said like a little kid.

"And how would you know? Been peeping again?" Edward's lips formed a thin line. He hadn't expected her to ask that. Of course, he never knew what to expect with Bella.

"At one of our houses in Chicago I was taking a shower and Rosalie walked in. You should have heard her thoughts. _'I can't believe I could have had that. Emmett looks like a furry hamster compared to Edward.'_" He imitated Rosalie's voice perfectly and Bella laughed. "Those were her exact thoughts. Who's _adequate_ now?" He said the last part more to himself then to Bella.

"We really are going in circles. I can't see Esme in a threesome, so maybe Carlisle. He has the most experience. I have a feeling that he could touch me in just the right way." Edward made an odd hacking noise in his throat.

"Bella he is practically my father! That's disgusting." She rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"It's not like he's related to you by blood. Technically there is nothing morally wrong with it."

"But still Bella, he's my father."

"Fine, then that leaves. . ." She tallied off everyone in her head. "Jasper, I think he could find my G-spot in a second flat." Bella said fully believing herself. Edward didn't like how confident she sounded.

"You know the only thing that turns on Jasper is Alice. He would never agree to a threesome." He paused and looked at the angle the beautiful woman besides him. "Anyways, I want you all for myself. . ." Bella smiled. That was exactly what she had wanted to hear him say.

**Okay how was that? Reviews would make me super happy. Also check out the story I chose on my profile for Story of the Week. I am currently typing up my next chapter to Let Them Gather and the next chapter for A Missed Year has been sent to my Beta Julia.**


End file.
